Moonbow
by ghostfireninja
Summary: Leo longed to see her. He wanted to talk to her, even if it's just for a bit. Thank gods he managed to do it. Oneshot. Leo/Calpso. R/R :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Leo wanted to see two people.

Two people he missed. One of them is his mom. Everyday, he would think of her. Just before he sleeps, he prays that somehow he'll see her again. It had been really cruel, the death of his mother. Like any other demigods, he never really had a good past. He ached to be with his mother again, but he knows that it will never happen.

He knows. He can only see her in his mind, and be with her in his dreams, and keep her in his heart. Her memory will always linger, even if her touch will no longer hold him.

The other one was someone who is not dead, but resides in a place that exists everywhere and nowhere. Back when they encountered a past enemy in Argo II, Khione and his stupid brothers had sent him flying to Ogygia, where he met the most irritating and short-tempered girl ever.

Or so he thought.

He stayed there for who knows how much hours or days. Time was hazy there, and it wasn't helping that the girl, Calypso, wasn't even taking to his liking.

But it was wrong, the more time he spent his time with the girl in that mystical island, he realized that she wasn't so bad after all. She had given him clothes when he needed them. And he had been thankful since the girl had noticed, he thought, that he kept burning his shirts. He was trying to build a raft, and he thought that the girl must have been glancing over his work from time to time. He had also fixed some of the things he found wrong or unworking in the girls home, which was as beautiful as the girl herself.

Well, not saying that the girl resembles a good place to live, but well, the girl was beautiful, like a person.

Just as when he was warming up on her, the magical raft that was supposed to help him and make him feel happy appeared. But he didn't feel fully happy at all, knowing that the girl would be left behind. Knowing that he was starting to know her, knowing that the girl must've been starting to like him too, and worse of all, knowing that he'd be leaving her behind.

But Calypso kissed him.

Right before he left, the girl kissed him. And that maybe the weirdest, and best thing that happened since his stay in Ogygia.

And now, while he was silently shuffling on his bed in his room in the magnificent ship he made, he was thinking of her. And he realized that his eyes wouldn't close until what? Until he'll see her again?

Crazy.

"Oh come on." He said to himself. "Why don't you just rest, brain?"

He sighed.

"Come on dad." He looked up, seeing the ceiling of his room, which wasn't a really good sight. "Could you at least allow me to like, have an iris message with her? Even for like a second, or two, or maybe five, just so I can see her."

He tried closing his eyes once again, but it didn't stay close for too long. So he got up from his bed.

"Okay, that wouldn't be possible cause it's nighttime, and there will probably be no rainb… Wait."

He got out of his room and looked out to see the moon, which was full. The moon stared back at him with luminiscense, and he thought.

He went back to his room and opened up his ceiling. Yes. He had engineered his room to open up its ceiling, just in case he wanted fresh air, and sunlight, or in this case, moonlight.

"I'm not so sure, but I've heard of a moonbow once. Well, I hope it's true."

He pushed a button on his wall, which was covered with lots and lots of pinned papers with sketches, and his room lit up with moonlight, which wasn't so bright. He had a little fountain on his room too, and hoped that one of its sprays would somehow catch the light of the moon at accurate angles, and coincidentally make a moonbow.

But the moon's light was not bright enough to create it. "Oh come on. Lady Artemis? Please illuminate the moon, or something."

He didn't know if the goddess did answer him, but it did get brighter. Or maybe a cloud just went away from the path of the light from the moon.

"Moonbows, please work. Please work."

He was starting to think he was the luckiest guy on earth that time, since he did see a faint seven-colored arch over the sparkles of his little fountain. "Yes!" He almost screamed in triumph.

He fished one drachma from his pocket and kissed it. "Oh please work just this one time." He looked up, "Dad, she said you visit her occasionally, please let this work. Pretty please too Iris, this isn't a rainbow but it's pretty close, please? With rainbow ponies on top?"

He sighed and spoke. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." He tossed his coin into the moonbow and it disappeared. "Calypso, Ogygia."

Nothing happened. Leo pursed his lips and sighed.

He turned away when he heard something.

He turned to the moonbow again and he saw her.

Calypso.

"Leo?" The girl on the other line said, squinting at him.

"Calypso!" Leo said. Then he laughed. "Ha. It worked! I sent an Iris Message to Ogygia! Thank Gods!"

Leo wasn't sure, but he thought Calypso rolled her eyes, while smiling of course. Rolling your eyes alone and rolling your eyes with a smile are two different things.

"Why did you think of… doing this?" Calypso asked.

"Ahh." Leo said, feeling embarrassed. "I wanted to see you? I can't sleep, and I can't think of anything else better to do."

Calypso raised his eyebrows. "So it's nighttime." She said. "How did you manage to make a rainbow?"

"A moonbow, actually. It took a lot of praying and hoping to create one, and for this to actually work. But see?"

"And you didn't think it would take a lot of energy to do all that?"

"Aaah nope?" Leo said. And he smiled.

Calypso smiled too. "Why did you swear on the River Styx that you'd come back here? That was serious stuff, and the chances of you going back here is really slim. Perhaps none."

"I managed to see you again via rainbow power, right?" Leo said. "Besides, I did mean it."

Calypso didn't reply. But after a few seconds she spoke. "So how is your adventure?"

"Pretty good." Leo said. "We'll be facing a lot of monsters, probably, and I will probably be part of a real time super dangerous and deadly war, and we'll be risking our lives, and yeah. That's pretty much half of it."

Calypso laughed. "But whatever happens, Fixer." Calypso leaned in closer. "Don't DIE."

Leo laughed, "I won't. Or I'll try not to." He leaned in closer too, as if he would be facing Calypso inches through a projection as if in real life. "Besides, I still have a girl to rescue."

The girl stared into his eyes, and he stared back. "Could you do that kiss again?"

"Harhar." Calypso said. "That wasn't intentional. It was like a... a spur in the moment."

"Hmmm." Leo leaned back and traced his chin as if he was thinking hard. "Did you ever kiss other demigods before they left when they got washed up on your shores?"

Calypso didn't reply. She just looked at him.

"Thought so." Leo said. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Calypso said.

"Nothing." Leo replied. Then he started to grin. "You fell on me, hard. Didn't you?"

"Very ambitious." Calypso said. "You know I hated you the first time I saw you. You broke my table, nothing can ever make a lone girl in an island more angry."

Leo laughed again. "Good one." He said. "I thought I hated you too."

"I didn't think." The girl replied. "I was sure of it."

"You said the raft only comes whenever you fall in love with the boy sent to you, and I was pretty sure that raft came and took me away from you."

"Maybe they realized you were more than a mistake so they took you away." Calypso denied.

"And it must've been hard since you kis-"

"Shut up, Leo!" Calypso said. "Look why don't you sleep."

"I miss you, sunshine." Leo finally said. "Don't you miss me?"

"What do you think?" The girl replied. "Of course I do." She admitted. "I've been thinking… ever since you told me you'd come back for me."

Leo smiled, and he noticed that the corners of the projection started vanishing.

"Hey, Sunshine." Leo said. "Hate to say this but we're about to be cut off."

"Oh yeah." Calypso replied. "Why do they have to do that?"

"Beats me." Leo said. "But don't forget, my promise… or me."

"Of course I'll never forget you." Calypso said. She was starting to blur now. "You're probably the stupidest boy that ever came here."

"And cute too, right?" Leo said, hoping his voice would still reach over.

"I wish." The girl replied. By now, only her face was what Leo saw, her surrounding were all gone, the projection was getting smaller.

"You're beautiful, sunshine." Leo said.

"And you're funny." Calypso said. "And cute. I'll wait for-"

But she was gone. Leo needn't need her to finish her sentence though, he understood. He took another look, hoping that she would somehow appear again. But of course she didn't.

"Calypso. I.." Leo said. He looked up and saw the moonlight still staring at him back with luminescence. "Thanks moon, thanks Dad, thanks Iris. Thank you a lot."

He took one last look above before pushing the button on his wall again to close up his convertible bedroom. He went over to his bed, pulled up the covers, and he fell asleep, with his smile still on his face.


End file.
